Remember A Time
by bFishstix
Summary: It's no surprise, that the feeling has changed, and the years have slipped away through the hands of time...


**Disclaimer - Song by Story of the Year; iCarly owned by Dan. **

**One-shot songfic.**

**Remember A Time.  
**

**

* * *

****  
**

_Can we open the pages,_

_To remember a time._

"Hey, Fred-wad!" The blonde girl said, annoying for some reason.

"What?" The brown haired boy asked nicely as possible, thinking she wouldn't do anything but…

Silence.

"No, Sam, don't do that!" he groaned.

"Too late." The blonde gave an evil smile.

"Aw, Sam, why do you always have to hurt me every time you see me?" The boy was now annoyed at her.

The blonde just shrugged and the boy just shook his head.

"At least I don't throw you into trash cans."

"Uh, Sam, you just did that to me last week!"

The blonde laughed. "I know."

"Then why did you say you didn't." The boy was confused.

She just shrugged.

"You're one odd girl, Sam." And with that remark, the blonde chucked a golf ball at his head.

"OW!" The boy yelled as he landed on the floor. He raised up and then seen another ball heading toward him, so he ducked. "Haha, missed me!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sam!" Their best friend said. "Stop throwing balls at Freddie." She demanded.

"Okay." The blonde looked down at the table and seen a flower vase. Her evil look came back on her face as she picked it up and began to throw it. Without warning, it hit the boy when he was just standing up, then he fell back down and groaned once again.

"SAM!" The best friend said, angrily one last time.

"What?" The blonde said with an serious tone. "You said not to throw any more 'golf balls'. So I threw that instead." And she just shrugged.

"Oh, Sam, you're so…"

"Watch it, Shay."

"friendly…"

The blonde said, "Yes, mama is!" She just smiled and headed out the door, leaving boy on the floor.

* * *

_Let us travel through time;_

_They erase all the distance._

_Separating you and I._

The brown haired boy was now twenty-four, and was standing outside the fire escape of Bushwell Plaza, thinking about how Sam and him were always so… "friendly," he thought out loud, and sat down on the edge of the window seal. This was the place where he came to think. His own little world; no one could kick him around, like Sam did; or tell him to take a tick bath, like his mother.

The only true person who understood him was Carly, the girl of his dreams back then, but unfortunately she just wanted just to be buds. Though he does recall the time when they dated back in ninth grade, because he had saved her life from a taco truck. The dating went on for a like a week, then they decided they should wait until they were totally in love. "You're not IN love with me. You're just in love of what I did," he said to her. That memory still haunts him; he knows that he could've had the girl of his dreams. "Ugh," he let out a sigh. "Why did Sam have to tell me that bacon story for?" he thought out loud again.

_It's no surprise;_

_That the feeling has changed,_

_And the years have slipped away,_

_Through the hands of time._

Speaking of Sam, he missed her so much now-a-days. He wonders how she's doing; how's everything, or is she even doing good in life. His mind begins to wonder all sorts of questions. Is she in jail? Or did she come to her senses and go to college? "Where is she right now?" Out loud thought.

_Now this glass will get me through the night;_

_As the storm blows over;_

_I know I'll be all right._

Smiling, he just thought of the time he and Sam shared a first kiss right there. He, then was sitting in a chair and she came along to apologize, for saying his secret to the whole world on iCarly. He got idea that they should kiss, and they both said **just to get it over with. **Also they wouldn't tell a soul about it. Both agreed, and then they collided with that special first kiss. Afterwards, she was confused, and some reason he kind of enjoyed it. "I hate you," He remembered how he had said those words to Sam, as he was smiling. She said them back, smiling also. She left as he watched her, and at that moment he thought he had some good feelings about Puckett.

_Open your eyes,_

_Cause that promise we made,_

_That our light would never fade,_

_It'll never die._

He stood up to and walked away from the fire escape, so he could get a far-view distance. He said to himself, "_Some how we never let hope or our pictures fade_." True; he didn't want to let go of the past. Because he thinks if he does then what is there to remember.

"_Can we fill all the voids left by the hardest of goodbyes." _He sat back down and realized he **still **loved her; never stopped. He sighed, "_It's no surprise, that the feeling _**hasn't **_changed._"

"For who?" A voice came from the hall. He looked behind and just smiled. They smiled also, walked closer and just stood there, facing him. "Freddie, I'm so sorry."

He got a half confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

They came and sat across from him. "_Can we dig up forgiveness? Will we bury the lies?_" They sighed. "I'm the one who messed up in life, that is, letting you go."

"That's not true." He said softly.

They shook their head yes slowly.

"It's not your fault." He looked down with a frown, then up. "It's ours."

"No, Freddie. I think it's my fault. All of it." They moved closer. "I never meant to hurt you all the time."

He slightly laughed. "Sam, it wouldn't be the same if you didn't."

She smiled, then frowned. "How could I make it up to you?"

"Nothing, Sam. I kept telling you it's not your fault."

"But it is." She leaned in closer and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled back she said, "I had always liked you."

Happily silence.

_There was a night when we let go of our fears;_

_Some how we never disappeared._

_

* * *

_

**A/N- The lyrics aren't really in order; I scattered them out to fit the story. **

**How did you like it? Did it make sense? **


End file.
